Thomas's Fun and TUGS's Fancy Free - UbiSoftFan94.
Fun and Fancy Free - (Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free parody) - Made By UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both small and the main heroes) *Caroline as Cleo (Both begin with the letter 'C') *S.C.Ruffey as The Big Cat *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bongo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lulubelle (Both beautiful and fall in love with Casey Jr. and Bongo) *Diesel 10 as Lumpjaw (Both big, strong, evil, and mean) *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, Ben, Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip, Captain Zero (Salty's Lighthouse), Fred, Emma, Pip, Barry, Alice, Prince, and Palmerston (RWS) as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Edgar Bergen *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Luana Patten *Grampus (from TUGS) as Charlie as McCarthy *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Mortimer Senrd *Mavis as The Cow *Murdoch as Mickey Mouse (Both names begin with 'M') *James as Donald Duck (Both vain) *Toby as Goofy (Both wise and kind) *Emily as The Harp (Both beautiful) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady as the Crows *Stephen as The Scarecrow *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Willy the Giant (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Murdoch, Mickey Mouse, James, Donald, Duck, Toby, Goofy, Emily, and The Harp) *Dennis, Arry, Bert, Spaltter, Dodge, D261, and Diesel as The Dragonflies *Hector as Fish *Molly as The Narrator Full Transcript *(the title opens with Andrew Smith Studios, then opens to Thomas and TUGS's Fun and Fancy Free story, which is the full length story, which shows the voice talents) *Chorus: Think of all the animals you ever heard about, Like tender engines, tank engines, and diesel, There are lots of electric and steam in all this world, But have you ever seen an engine that is blue? *Thomas: Think! *Chorus: An engine that is positively blue! Well here he is, the Blue Thomas, The Blue Thomas, Ev'rybody loves an engine that's blue! *Thomas: That's me! (the voice talents are Hercules as Edgar Bergan and Molly as Dinah Shore in my Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free Parody, that also features Ten Cents as Charlie McCarthy, Ten Cents as Mortimer Snerd, Lillie Lightship as Luana Patten, Clarence Nash as James as Donald Duck, Murdoch as Mickey Mouse, Toby as Goofy Goof, Anita Gordon as Emily, Cliff Edwards as Thomas as Jiminy Cricket, Billy Gilbert as Cerberus as Willy the Giant, The Kings Men, The Dining Sisters, and The Starlights, who also feature Casey Jr as Bongo, and Murdoch as Mickey Mouse and the Beanstalk as a couple of stories) *Chorus: He really is a groovy train, And he's a gentleman, a scholar, he's an acrobat, He's in the blue, the Blue Thomas, The number-one Thomas *Thomas: Yep! *Chorus: And it's as plain as you'll know That he's the one and only, truly original Thomas blue from coal to steam *Thomas: Yes! *Chorus: Yeah, he's the one and only, truly original Thomas Blue Thomas from coal to steam! *(Thomas's voice echoes in the background as he puffs past, hauling eight of his smart new green trucks, with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, and Old Slow Coach along his branch line away from the quarry) *Thomas's Voice: There's a line to a quarry at the end of my branch line. It goes on for some distance along the road. I am always careful to whistle to let know anyone know that I'm coming just in case. I like the rural police, who are standing close to the line, because they've been good friends to the constables, who have just retired. I expect that the police cops will also be friendly and not become red and very cross with me. *Thomas: (whistles) Beep-beep! Hello! *Policemen: (all) Halt! *Thomas: Whoops!... (laughs nervously) Sorry, but I only said good morning, and I don't catch cows. Hmph... Engines that go on public roads, must have their wheels, and a cowcatcher in front, which will protect people and animals from being dragged under the wheels if they stray onto the line? Ha! Indeed! I've been along here hundreds of times and never have an accident! Will that make it worse? No! I don't, do I? And do I also make myself? Yes, I do, don't I? Hello, Caroline, I look cheery, and always like puffing towards all of the high hills. *Caroline: How wonderful of you to say that line, Thomas. Are you going to take a trip towards your Junction? *Thomas: Yes, I am, I'm going to the station to pick up the passengers and take the load to Brendam Docks. *Caroline: I'll take a look at the morning newspaper. Hmm... This seems like good news. I worry too much. *Scruffey: (being bumped) Oh! Huh? Who? What? Where?! Why?! How?! Ah?!! Who was that? Who's THAT--? *Thomas: Sorry, I didn't see you. *Scruffey: Don't stand there, guys. After him! *Thomas: (takes off like a jack rabbit, as Scruffey and his gang try to catch Thomas, they fail the chase, and see that Thomas is too fast for them and shuts the door and locks it tight before the trucks catch him) Phew. (pants for breath in the dark, then blinks, and looks around, but turns on the light in a dark room) Oh, sorry. (introduces Sunshine and Little Toot to himself) My name is Thomas the Tank Engine. You can call Thomas to be exact. Oh, I see, your parents aren't here. Well, let me tell you a story, along with a G.E.R. class 4-4-0 Claud Hamilton engine named Molly. *Molly: That's very good, my boy. You've taken your first step into a storytelling world. Today, me and Thomas will tell you the story of a steam engine, who ran away from Fantasyland and fell in love with a female engine. *Thomas: Yeah, but it's not about the three bears, mother bear, father bear, and itsy bitsy bear. This a love story, which is about a female steam engine, an evil stronger nightmare train, and mostly a circus engine. *Molly: And this is the story about Casey Jr. He is a little circus engine, who carries a pipe in his mouth, but also has four small drive wheels, a little tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, with a whistle on his top, a little cowcatcher in front of him, a bell on top of his cab. He is good friends to his kind-hearted and very helpful engine, Archie, a Queensland PB15 class 4-6-0. (shows the picture of Casey Junior, who is his original self when he is the Reluctant Dragon's 2-4-0, with four Reluctant Dragon coaches, as he carries a pipe in his mouth, because he can pull his circus train everytime) *Molly: The circus is coming to town by a famous circus train. And at the head of this train, we find the little circus engine pulling his train and placing heavy wagons into place. *Casey Jr: (hums a tune while puffing on a pipe) And I even saw the three suns have had two and boasting and being born. Although there's nothing I've seen, I'll compare with the sparkle in your eyes, because I have the side of your Jedi skills for your money. Now as you can see, I deserve you and the people aren't any shmoles. *Thomas: Casey said as he stopped smoking. Then he heard a door opening. He gasped. *Casey Jr: Huh? Oh, yes, open the door, quickly, my darling, I'm standing here, waiting for you. *Circus Guards: Oh... no shmoles?! *Thomas: The circus guards shouted. Casey screamed and ran away. *Casey Jr: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Oh my goodness! They're after me! I've got to get out of here! *Molly: Casey squealed raced away and hid for cover on board Archie. The guards came rushing towards him. *Circus Guards: NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, CASEY, AND YOU'RE ON STAGE! *Molly: Casey took a humongous breath he ever took and blew a humongous puff of smoke and dissapeared. All the guards coughed and spluttered as Archie took off like a jack rabbit and Casey panted to catch his breath. *Casey Jr: Um, uh, bye now? *Circus Guards: Come back with that engine! *Thomas: Casey, who carries a pipe in his mouth, wears a blue engineer hat, with a blue shirt, blue braces with dungarees, a red neckerchief, gold gloves, and brown boots, because he operates Archie single handed. *Archie: Faster, Archie! We've got to get out of here! I'll start shovelling coal that little coal! *Chorus: In the mountains way up west, chugs a mighty little train, to all the birds and the beasts. *Archie: Whoo whoo! Archie is my name. *Casey Jr: And I am his engine driver. *Archie: Toot! *Chorus: When the grade is steep, their greatest feat is working closer together. *Archie: Beeeeeeeeep! Beep! *Casey Jr: So off I go to work, by shovelling that coal... *Chorus: Chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga CHOOOOO! Over the mountains, up and around the bend! Archie and Casey are both the best of friends. When the tracks are blocked by something big... ...or small... ...Casey Junior, Thomas, and Henry care for one and all. And the passengers go "Oooh! Aaah!" at the scenes that do enthrall, and always at their stop on time! YEAH! Come on Archie, come on Casey, come on Archie, come on Casey, chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga...... *Casey Jr: Pssst! Hey, Casey! Come on, Casey! Keep on trying! Come on out, Casey! Keep going! Let's go! *Circus Guards: (on Frisco No. 1522 while pursing Casey and Archie) Stop! Stop that train, Casey! You're on! You'll never escape! Yeah, we'll get you! *Casey Jr: (screams when he jumps off Archie) AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! *Molly: After Casey jumped off Archie, he was finally free, and said to himself. *Casey Jr: This is better than I've ever expected! I've got to look around! Is this high fashioned or what? Ha! (grabs onto a bunch vines and begins to start swinging through the jungle while letting a yell but ends up hitting every bit of tree he crashes into) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! OOOOOHHH! (birds start tweeting around his head as he comes out of the bushes) Oh, well, I've given up, I'll hang around. *Chorus: (while Casey listens to the Casey Jones song and imagines himself as Casey Jones) Come all you rounders if you want to hear a story about a brave Engineer, Casey Jones is the Rounders name, On a six eight wheeler boys he wins his fame, The caller calls Casey at a half past four, He'll kiss his wife at the station door, He mounts up to the cabin with his orders in his hand, and now takes his farewell trip to that promised land. *Casey Jr: Casey Jones! Mounts up to the cabin, Casey Jones, with his orders in his hand Casey Jones mounts up to the cabin and he took his farewell trip to that promised land. *Chorus: Put in your water and shovel in your coal, Put your head out the window watch them drivers roll, I'll run her till she leaves the rail, Cause I'm eight hours late with that western mail He looked at his watch and his watch is slow, He looked at the water and the water was low, He turned to the Fireman and he said we're going to reach Frisco, but we'll all be dead *Casey Jr: Casey Jones! Going to reach Frisco Casey Jones but we'll all be dead Casey Jones going to reach Frisco, We're going to reach Frisco, but we'll all be dead. *Chorus: Casey pulls up that Reno hill, he whistles for the crossing with a awful shrill The switchman knows by the engines moan That the man at the throttle is Casey Jones, He pulled up with-in two miles of the place, Another train stares him in the face, He turns to the Fireman said, Boy you'd better jump, Because there is another train, that will bump into me. *Casey Jr: Casey Jones! There's another train, Casey Jones, That will bump into me. Casey Jones, There's another train, there's another train, that will bump into me. *Chorus: Casey says just when he survives, 'There's two more roads that I love to ride' Fireman said 'What will that be?' The Southern Pacific and the Santa Fe Mrs. Jones sits on her bed while sighing, just receives a message that Casey is alive Says go to bed children and hush your crying cause you have your father is still alive on the Salt Lake line. Casey Jones! Your father is alive Mrs. Casey Jones on that Salt Lake LineMrs. Casey Jones Your father is alive and your father is still alive on that Salt Lake Line. *Casey Jr: I've been working on the railroad all the live long day. I've been working on the railroad I'm gonna keep it that away. *Molly: What a wonderful song for Casey! He is sure a son of Casey Jones. Now he can get a wink of sleep. *Thomas: Sleep tight, Casey. Good night. Go to sleep, Casey, and we'll see you in the morning. *Casey Jr: (sighs in his sleep, but starts hearing strange things, and begins feeling scared of every sound and every shadow, which are spooky) There's no such as ghosts. (as his teeth begin to chatter) Who's there?! (as his eyes blink as his voice echoes 'I'm so busy looking for that I'm not looking where I'm going!') These chains feel like ghost fingers! I've got to wheesh off steam and not set off an old steam whistle! (wheeshes steam, but sets off an old steam whistle, which suddenly scares him) It's the ghost whistle! (races away as he can run) The ghost engine is after me! He's after me! (races around until he gets very tired and begins to fall asleep again) Oh! (yawns and awakens) Where am I? Oh, that sure was one horrible nightmare that I had. *Molly: Casey must had the worst nightmare last night. He sure does feel stiff and is a very cheeky little engine. *Thomas: Casey chuffed slowly away to collect his circus train. As he collected his circus train, he arrived at an unknown area. *Casey Jr: Ah-ha! This means I feel really hungry. I'm nothing, but a silly empty-headed engine. Oh, it's no good, I'll never feed myself now. Huh? What's this in front?! Oh my goodness! It's a monster! It's a green monster, with fierce claws, sharp teeth, and red eyes! (covers his eyes in shock, and begins to shiver and shake, but stops in shock) Now wait just a minute! If that's not a monster, then that's... ...oh... (turns from scared to smile as his mouth turns from sad to happy) ...a female steam engine! Yes! Oh wow! I was wrong! It's not a monster! It's a sweet young engine! *Tillie: Hello. My name is Tillie. *Casey Jr: Um... hi... my name is... Casey Jr. *Tillie: I think I can beat you to the finish line. *Casey Jr: Oh, wow! She loves me! I can't wait to fall in love! Wait for me, darling, I'm coming! Where are you, my darling? I know where you are! (as Tillie hides behind a tree, Casey Jr hides behind a tree as well. They have different tenders as they look behind the tree until they finally bump into each other) *Thomas: Yeeess! Unbelieveable! I can't believe it! Casey and Tillie both have different whistles! Casey's male whistle is inspired by Little Toot's Melody Time whistle and Tillie's whistle is inspired by the same whistle as Casey! (Great Songs From The Musicals in '70s and '80s's You're The One That I Want From Grease plays) *Casey Jr: I got chills, They're multiplying, And I'm losing control, 'Cause the power you're supplying, It's electrifying! *Tillie: You better shape up, 'Cause I need a man, And my heart is set on you, You better shape up, You better understand, To my heart, I must be true, Nothing left, *Casey Jr and Tillie: (together) Nothing left for me to do, You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need, Oh, yes indeed *Tillie: If you're filled, With affection, You're to shy to convey, Better take my direction, Feel your way *Casey Jr: Yeousch! I better shape up, 'Cause you need a man *Tillie: I need a man, Who can keep me satisfied? *Casey Jr: I better shape up, If I'm gonna prove *Tillie: You better prove, That my faith is justified *Casey Jr: Are you sure? *Tillie: Yes I'm sure down deep inside, *Casey Jr and Tillie: (together) You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need, Oh, yes indeed, You're the one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, honey, The one that I want, Oo-oo-oo, the one I need, Oh, yes indeed! *Spencer: What's going on here? *Duncan: Aw, what a beautiful couple! *Den: Couple?! *Dart: Well, isn't that cute?!! *Paxton: And it's right! *Norman: Right! *Paxton: It's still right! *Bill: That's the most beautiful the couple have sung! *Ben: Well, I'll be! (sees something in the bushes) Look out! Let's run for cover! (The engines run for cover) *Molly: Oh my goodness! *Thomas: It's Cerberus, he's a strong nightmare train, because he's the boss I've been battling in Thomas 1 & 2! *Cerberus: Well, well, well. What do we have here, a couple of engines in love? Those lousy chickens of some engines always crack me up. *Cerberus: A romance indeed. A romance indeed. I'll show you what a romance is. (Casey gasps as Cerberus scares him) *Casey Jr: Um, uh, hello. My name is Jr, Casey Jr, that is. (Cerberus beats him up as Tillie gasps in shock) *Tillie: Stop! This is my friend. (accidentally slaps Casey in the face) *Casey Jr: Ouch! *Tillie: Hmph! Sorry, Casey, I just had to slap you in order to do that. *Spencer: What is she up to? *Cerberus: Guess what, Casey? (Tillie tries to slap Casey again, but accidentally hits Cerberus, and gulps) *Duncan: Well, I'll be! *Bill: Incredible! *Ben: Unbelieveable! *Den: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Dart: Yahoo! *Norman: Yippee! *Paxton: Hooray! *Sidney: Yay! *Casey Jr: (as his mouth mumbles, cries sadly about losing his date) Oh, well, I'll just have to go back to work. *Thomas: Poor Casey. I think he's going up to the Knaaren *Molly: Now he looks very sad because he is dripping some tears from his eyes. As he rounds the bend, he suddenly begins to feel angry, and when he reaches the tower, he hears a cough sound. *Cerberus: You guards make sure that Casey doesn't try to rescue Tillie. *Duncan: Yes, boss. (coughs and splutters) Hey! Who is puffing on a pipe? *Thomas: Casey must find a way to reach Tillie before Cerberus attempts to fall in love with her. There are two paths in the engine tower. If Casey goes left, he will bump into Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney. *Casey Jr: Instead, I'll go right. It's much easier to find Tillie. *Paxton: Do you always work this hardest? *Sidney: Not when anyone tries to sneak past you. *Den: Hey, hey, guys! I mean, don't you feel guilty about dieing up on a guy when he's all alone? *Dart: No! Why? Do you?! *Norman: Um, no, no. No, no, no. Of course not! What was I thinking? Whatever. *Casey Jr: I find someway to distract Bill. I'll blow my whistle. That will do the trick. (whistles loudly) *Bill: Huh? Hey! Who's that over there?!! *Casey Jr: Ha! That's so predictable. *Thomas: Casey set off once again, but when he came round the bend, he had an idea to scare Ben. He gave a humongous breath and let out a humongous puff of smoke. Ben coughed and spluttered as Casey went by. *Casey Jr: All too easy!! *Ben: What in the--? Hey! What--?! What's going on?!! *Casey Jr: That was too easy. Uh-oh. It's Spencer. And he's found me. I've got to hide somewhere. *Spencer: Hey! What's this I've found? Nothing?! Nothing at all?!! *Casey Jr: I'm coming, Tillie, I'm coming-- Oh! I can't believe it. It's the engine escalator! I've got to get past the rest of the engines. But how? *Molly: It was a long way up. Casey kept on puffing his hardest, blowing his whistle, and distract all the pairs of engines, that were in his way, until he met up with Cerberus, who had lost Tillie, who hid behind Casey. *Cerberus: So... Tillie's escaped from me, eh? You're just a little blue skinned engine with a yellow coal tender behind you and a circus train behind your tender and a pipe in your mouth. So this time, we will destroy you. *Casey Jr: If you think you can, I'll still grow stronger. *Thomas: The two warriors lit their lightsabers which sprang to life. A furious battle began. The air hummed as sparks flew and lightsabers swung and clashed. Casey attacked boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. Their shining blades swung and clashed in time and again. And finally, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed the weapon out of Cerberus's hand and slashed at the dark lord, driving him to his knees and making him fall off the edge of a cliff to his death. *Cerberus: Yeousch! (starts cursing in Yosemite Sam's voice and splashes into the river) *Tillie: My hero. *Duncan: Casey, you really have out-smarted Cerberus! *Spencer: We are now going from bad to good. *Ben: As of now, you shall reveal a full love wedding. *Bill: Oh, Archie, engine of Casey Jones's son. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney: Give to this mighty, mighty warrior and his wife an all powerful a full wedding groom dress and a full mighty wedding bride dress! *Molly: The other engines obey and give Casey Jr a groom's dress with a tophat with gloves and Tillie a bride's dress with gloves along with a loveheart box of chocolates and a bunch of flowers as the story begins to end. *Thomas: Now who says that dreams refuse to come true? Well, there is a crowd they'll say. I'll drop back if I will try. Lillie Lightship. Oh... Well, of course, it's hardly me to read others folks's mail. But... (gasps) Wait a minute... Is there a party, tonight?! Grampus, Ten Cents, and Hercules?! Hmph! Never heard of them. Please come right now, why, yes, I'd be so delighted. *Chorus: (Thomas sets off down the line to the Bigg Port City) All aboard! All aboard! Fun and wonder's your reward! You're rolling to a land where learning rules. You're rolling on to JumpStart Preschool! *The Tugboats: (laugh) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Oh dear. Nanny Goats and Petticoats. I'm a caution. *Hercules: Yes, you certainly are. Tell me, what is the secret of your lovely complexion? *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Well, I use saddle soap. *Hercules: I see. Yes. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Yes. *Hercules: If I'm not being too personal, Emily. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Yeah? *Hercules: Uh, how old are you? *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Oh, I'm a girl my age. *Hercules: A girl age? *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Yes. *Hercules: And how old is that? *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Uh, 28. *Hercules: 28. I thought you were a bit older. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Well, I knocked off a few years for a good behavior. *Grampus: Well, I don't care, but this is kid's stuff. *Hercules: Well, we're awfully glad you came to our party. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Yeah. *Hercules: (as Lillie laughs) Did you have fun? *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Oh, yes, indeedy. I think Grampus made a pig of himself. *Hercules: Oh, you're quite right. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Yes, I am. *Hercules: I agree with you. (Grampus whispers) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Well, good night, Lillie Lightship. *Lillie Lightship: Good night, Emily. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Bonne nuit, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: Um, ma'am. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Bonne nuit, Ten Cents. *Ten Cents: Oh, yes, ma'am. Bunny, uh, bunny, bunny wee, bunny we, uh, bun-- Oh, I don't know no bunny wee. mumbles I don't know any bunny. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Good night, Grampus. *Grampus: Uh, good night. *Hercules: You know, Emily, you look so sweet. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): What did you say? *Hercules: I said, I think you look so sweet. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Yes? *Hercules: I'm going to kiss you good night. *Emily (Theodore Tugboat): Oh, help, help, help, help! (Lillie gasps and laughs) *Lillie Lightship: Isn't that a wonderful trick? *Grampus: Yes, it is, yes. I wish I can enjoy my first childhood as much as he can do his second. * Hercules: Now Lillie, will you like another piece of cake and some ice cream too and some candy? *Lillie Lightship: Sure thing, I'll have some. *Grampus: Care for a cigar? *Lillie Lightship: Me? (They all laugh) *Hercules: How about you, Ten Cents? Ten Cents? *Ten Cents: Um, only anyone smokes, when they're out of a train. *Hercules: Um, I don't mean that. What can we do now, any suggestions? *Grampus: How would you like to be doing some Dumbo parodies which match Andrew Smith's Thomas Casts? *Hercules: Um, certinaly not. Why don't I tell you a story? *Lillie Lightship: Oh, I'd love it. How about you, Grampus? *Grampus: Well, I, sure. *Hercules: Well, everyone should know that is a story. *Grampus: Yeah, but not everyone should tell it, and you know who. *Hercules: I shall tell you it anyways. Now many, many years ago... *Grampus: I think I shall go swimming underwater. *Hercules: You shall wait here. *Grampus: Yes, sir. *Hercules: Once upon a time, long, long ago... *Grampus: It's funny nothing ever happens nowadays. *Hercules: There was a place called happy valley. Now it was called Happy Valley because everyone who lived there was happy. *Grampus: No. Well, there's a hunk of logic for you. *Hercules: Are you listening, Ten Cents? *Ten Cents: Uh, happy valley? *Hercules: That's right. Yes. Now just try and imagine it. Can't you just close your eyes and see it? *Ten Cents: Well, I can't see very good with my eyes closed. My eyelids get in the way. *Hercules: Yeah, well, you create a picture in your mind's eye. *Ten Cents: Oh. *Grampus: Not as easy for him to say. His mind lands in the way. (He and Lillie laugh) *Hercules: Now try and paint a mental picture. *Ten Cents: I've painted a barn once, I've done. *Hercules: Well, that's very interesting. *Ten Cents: It was--it was a red barn, it was, yeah. *Hercules: Well, forget the barn... *Ten Cents: Yeah. *Hercules: And try and picture Happy Valley. *Ten Cents: Well, I'll work on it. *Hercules: That's the spirit. *Ten Cents: Yeah, yeah. I'll work on it. Let's see. Well, let's see now. It's, um--oh, I'd say it's about, uh-- uh, what was the question? *Hercules: Happy Valley. *Ten Cents: Oh, yeah, yeah. that's right. Yeah. Let's see. *Hercules: Think hard. *Ten Cents: YEAH. grunts Let's see. grunts Oh, I'm tired. All that work for nothing. *Lillie Lightship: Can I try? *Hercules: Certainly. *Lillie Lightship: Yes, I think I can see it, Mr. Hercules. It's beautiful. *Hercules: Yes, it was one of nature's garden spots nestled among the green rolling hills. Can't you see the lovely brook as it flows through the valley? *Ten Cents: Hmm, yeah, yeah, yeah. *Hercules: The winding roads lined with stately trees.. *Ten Cents: Hmm, trees, yeah. *Hercules: Lush fields and farms dot the landscape. *Ten Cents: Landscape, yeah. *Hercules: And high on a hilltop overlooking the valley, shining like a jewel stands-- *Ten Cents: MY RED BARN? *Hercules: Um... Nah. It's now something much nicer. How about a majestic castle? *Lillie Lightship: Oh, that's pretty. *Hercules: And something very precious is kept within these castles wall. *Lillie Lightship: What is it? *Hercules: It is a beautiful magical singing emerald engine, named Emily. Listen to her singing beautifully. *Emily: (sings as she puffs along to Oasis, Center Parcs) I'll take a trip on the line, Think it will do no harm, To take my coaches for a trip to my own branch line, (spots Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, Lady, and Theodore Tugboat characters in a swimming pool of water) The other trains are there, in the water in a swimming pool, want me to join them in the pool too. (climbs to the top of the pool, because she is wearing her white Nazz bikini with swimcap with a flower on it, nose plug on her nose, and sandles on her bare feet, and dives into the pool by doing a clap dive) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Yay, Emily! *Emily: Let's swim and wash our knees, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our knees! *Emily: Wash our toes, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our toes! *Emily: Wash our shoulders, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our shoulders! *Emily: Wash our noses, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our noses, *Emily, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: All over our bodys, With soapy suds, Now we're clean, clean, clean, let's all swim! *Murdoch: And then me, James, and Toby, are on a C-41, which has a real number, No. 1015 from some games. *James: So we'll pull ourselves on up, The train races off, On our way, Oasis, Center Parcs, and in the pool! *Toby: Oh, wow! (he, in his diver tank outfit, James, with his black swimming trunks, and Murdoch, with his put on their swimsuits *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Yay, guys! *Murdoch: Let's swim and wash our knees, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our knees! *James: Wash our toes, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our toes! *Toby: Wash our shoulders, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our shoulders! *Emily: Wash our noses, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our noses, *Emily, Murdoch, James, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: All over our bodys, With soapy suds, Now we're clean, clean, clean, let's all swim! *Mavis: Alright! I'll go with some quarry trucks, On my way to Oasis, Center Parcs, that's where the rest are, Kept going and then I stop, And the others in their pool all say 'Mavis, join us!' *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Yay, Mavis! *Murdoch: Let's swim and wash our knees, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our knees! *James: Wash our toes, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our toes! *Toby: Wash our shoulders, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our shoulders! *Mavis: Wash our noses, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our noses, *Emily, Murdoch, James, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: All over our bodys, With soapy suds, Now we're clean, clean, clean, let's all swim! *Mavis: Theodore and his friends all say 'We love to swim' and say 'It's a good thing that you have got your coaches, trucks, rolling stock, and swimsuits with you to swim, while on vacation.' *Murdoch: Let's swim and wash our knees, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our knees! *James: Wash our toes, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our toes! *Toby: Wash our shoulders, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our shoulders! *Mavis: Wash our noses, *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, and Lady: Wash our noses, *Emily, Murdoch, James, Toby, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Edward, Lady, Stephen, and Theodore Tugboat characters: All over our bodys, With soapy suds, Now we're clean, clean, clean, let's all swim! We're clean, clean, clean, let's all swim! *Hercules: Yes, the voice of Princess Emily casts a magic spell of joy and prosperity over the valley, but it is too good to last. *Grampus: I knew there was a catch in it. *Hercules: For one day... *Grampus: They build a schoolhouse. *Hercules: Um, not quite. One day a mysterious shadow crept over the valley... and then something dreadful happened. *Emily: No-one ever deserves me! Something is a fungus! Someone is a thief! *Shadow: Uagh, A THIEF?!?!! (Emily gulps, then screams in terror, but runs away, up and down hills and over the mountains right into a castle, and hides in a large jewellery box from the strange shadow) *Lillie Lightship: What's happened to Emily when she's hiding in that box from that big strange shadow? *Hercules: Just look at poor Emily. She's in that safe box after getting a humongous fright. (Poor Emily pants for breath, then drips a few tears, and begins to cry sadly, only with her very worried face down) No longer was the valley happy. For without the magic of Princess Emily, all is misery... Misery. Misery. *Emily: Just like the eighth grade. (sniffs) *Hercules: Yes, Emily, desolation spreads over the land. Everything is drying up. *Lillie Lightship: Dry rot. *Grampus: Yes, isn't it? *Hercules: Grampus? *Grampus: Yes, sir. *Hercules: The fields of golden corn turn to dust. gasps Kerplop. The laughing brook flows no more. To think that this was once Happy Valley. *Mavis: Oof... Now it's Gruesome Gulch. All days pass, all weeks pass, no-one passes, and no deals. *Grampus: What's happened to all the people? *Hercules: Well, I suppose we look in on these humble peasents *Ten Cents: Is that a peasent? *Lillie Lightship: That's a quarry diesel, Ten Cents. *Grampus: Well, at least, they had good milk. *Hercules: Well, she used to be a good milker, but now... *Mavis: I'm an udder failure. I was the bosom friend of a once proud family. *Ten Cents: Well, they're certinaly out of the high-rent district. the door creaks and there they are. *Hercules: Three poor farmers gripped by the pangs of starvation. Still alive, still breathing, haring a pitiful crust between them. Share and share alike. Sharing and staring. Staring and sharing. *Grampus: Just tell it. Don't ham it. *Hercules: But are their spirits broken? Have they lost hope? Yes. Men facing famine. Naught but beans. Ahem. Bean, you mean. *Grampus: If it were one man and three beans, but, no. One bean and three men. *Ten Cents: Well, at least, there are no bones in it. *Hercules: Just look at that miserable creature, doggedly struggling to maintain life. A gaunt, lean bag of bones and feathers. Truly a picture of despair, thought James doesn't whimper, he doesn't give up. *James: Shut up! I can't take it! (frantic yelling) *Murdoch: James, James, take it easy! *Toby: Easy, James. (overlapping dialogue) There, there now, take it easy. *James: I'll be alright. I'll be alright. Yeah. I'll be alright. *Hercules: He says he's alright, but I wonder what he's up to, despite Murdoch being unaware of James planning to starve. *Murdoch: James! Hey! Where are you?! *James: Here, Mavis, Mavis, Mavis. Here, Mavis. *Murdoch: James, halt! *James: Alright! Who's responding to me?! (goes crazy as Mavis shrieks and flees) *Murdoch: Halt, James, halt! *Murdoch, James, and Toby: (start fighting each other) *James: I'm so sorry, I can't help it, I'm starving, and I'm hungry. *Hercules: Well, just like James tried to do, he tried so hard that Murdoch and Toby calmed him down. *Grampus: What a silly red engine! *Hercules: Murdoch and Toby had calmed James down so much that they decided to make a sorry mistake to let us know. What to do, what to do. *Grampus: How will they ever learn to be rich and healthy again? *Lillie Lightship: Now, Grampus, when will they get into their heads? *Grampus: That they must do something to help Happy Valley return back to normal. *Hercules: So what? *Grampus: They'll just start going crazy again. *Ten Cents: Well, Mavis is Murdoch, James, and Toby's friend. *Grampus: Yes, I think she knows that they are supposed to be doing something. They have to think of that to bring more food, but how will they bring poor Emily to bring the Happy Valley back to the world? *Lillie Lightship: (as Grampus laughs) Oh no. No way. *Ten Cents: I wonder what Murdoch, James, and Toby are going to do. *Thomas: (while watching in a siding) Hmm... The four tugboats are right. What will Murdoch, James, and Toby try to do with Mavis? *Lillie Lightship: (overhearing Thomas) Huh? What said that? Who said that? *Grampus: I don't know. I wonder... *Hercules: (interupting) Guys, it's just nothing. You're just seeing things. Now where was I? Oh, yes, the rest of the story. Murdoch went with Mavis to the village to sell the quarry diesel. The new hope brings new things to the three engines. Even James had been recovered to stay calm. *Toby: Yeah, for we're all jolly good fellows, *James: For we're all jolly good fellows, *Toby and James: For we're all jolly good fellows, *Murdoch: And so say all of us! *James: Beans? *Toby: What beans? *Murdoch: Guess what, guys? I've sold Mavis for some magic beanstalks. (James starts going crazy) Oh, for crying out loud, James, they're magic beans and not normal beans. If you plant these beans in the full moon, who knows what will happen? Now, James, don't start this again. They grow even larger. (James angrily snatches the magic beans from Murdoch) * James: (angry) I HATE MAGIC BEANS!!! I HATE THEM!!! *Hercules: Poor Murdoch. Maybe he did sell Mavis for some beans, and maybe he did let James take the beans and throw them away, and maybe he didn't warn James, but James was always rude to him. *Lillie Lightship: Oh, dear, something's growing under the ground, and lifting Murdoch, James, Toby, and the whole house up to the sky. Shhh! Be very, very quiet. The ground is moving. (laughs quietly) *Hercules: And all through the night, it grew, onwards and upwards. *Grampus: My guess it's getting put to good use. *Murdoch: Yikes! *James: Look at the size of this house! *Toby: That's a giant's castle! *Hercules: The three engines set off to see what was in there. *Murdoch: There must be something in there! *James: Come on, guys! *Toby: Boy, when we get there, we wonder what is in there! *Hercules: Who lives there? Man or monster? Friend of foe? Princess or dragon?! Search me! But the three engines are going to find out!! *Murdoch: Look at those footprints! *James: They look large, strong, and powerful! *Murdoch: Come on, let's keep going! We're getting closer, guys! What are those coming over us? *Toby: Oh! They're seven diesels! *James: Fire! *Diesel: Wha--? Hey! Halt in the name of the king! *Murdoch: Look out, we're under attack! *D261: Charge! *Toby: Duck! *James: Ha! You've missed me! *Dennis: Our blows are harmless! *Arry: Halt! *Splatter: Hey! *Bert: Ouch! *Dodge: Oof! *Hector: Come here, I'm gonna eat you! (eats Dennis, D261, Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge, and sends Murdoch, James, and Toby landing at the front entrance of the castle. They peep inside) *Murdoch: Boy, look at that! My, there's plenty of food to eat! *James: Yeah, that's right! *Toby: And I've not been there to keep happy for a very long time! *(Toby tries to reach his wagons, but slips, then slides, and finally reaches his wagons) *Emily: Who's there?! What's that? *Toby: That sounds like her! *James: It's Emily! *Murdoch: How did you get up here? *Emily: I was chased up here by that Diesel 10! *Murdoch: A giant?! *Ten Cents: A giant?!! *Lillie Lightship: A giant!?! *Thomas: A giant? *Hercules: Bigger than 40 men. *Ten Cents: Oh, my gosh. *Hercules: A large diesel with a huge crunching claw. *Thomas: That reminds to have a drink. (takes a sip, but burps, and covers his mouth) Excuse me. *Hercules: He does not tolerate intruders and tresspassers, and is so large that he does not like steam engines, but will kill them if they do so, because he is 10 out 10 for devious deeds and throttle strength. *Grampus: Look out, you guys! I'm gonna eat you! I'm bigger than you that I'm hiring my food chains! *Hercules: Oh, really? Very funny, isn't it? Now if you want to continue, why don't you take it off that outfit? *Lillie Lightship: Ho-ho. Very funny. Ha-ha. It is to laugh. *Hercules: Now can we please get on with the rest of the story? I'll start with what Diesel 10 likes to turn into. He turns into a steam engine, then a tugboat, a pink elephant, Ninjaws, and an evil nightmare train. *Diesel 10: I'm a, diesel, who has a huge crunching claw, that will kill, steam engines. I'm a, diesel, who has a huge crunching claw, that will kill, steam engines. I'm a diesel that has a huge crunching claw, that will kill and crush steam engines, if any come near, my own castle too, because I'm strong. (sniffs) *Murdoch, James, and Toby: Yikes! (they run away as Diesel 10 sniffs them) *Diesel 10: Fe fi, fo fum, I smell the blood of three steam engines. *Lillie Lightship: Run for cover, Murdoch, James, and Toby. *Grampus: You're getting warm, Diesel 10. (Murdoch, James, and Toby run for cover as Diesel 10 gets hungry and then eats some food from the cheese, chicken, and potatoes when he makes a sandwich) *Murdoch: (sneezes inside Diesel 10's sandwich as Diesel 10 puts some pepper on his sandwich) Bless me! *Diesel 10: Oh, yeah? (catches Murdoch, who lights a match) You can't escape me! I've got you! I'm sure I've got you! Yeah, I've got you! This time, I've got you! *Murdoch: My goodness, you sure are a strong diesel! Is that your strong claw? I really do think it is! *Diesel 10: Now tell me the truth, what would you like me to be? A pink bunny or a horse fly? *Hercules: Looks like Murdoch's got a good trick. *Diesel 10: How about as Super Ed man style from Tonic Trouble? Alright, then, I'll be a fly. Why? Because you want to be one? Okay. SUPER ED! WAIT A MINUTE! You're trying to fool me, aren't you? *Hercules: Luckily, Murdoch has managed to escape, but has left James and Toby, and knows that Emily is the only one to know Diesel 10's weakness. Look, listen, be quiet, she's singing cheerfully to him. *Emily: Oh! (when she sees Murdoch grab the key as the 9F sneezes) *Diesel 10: Where could that 9F be? Is he hiding somewhere? (Murdoch hurries up to the top just in time) *James: (when Murdoch makes it to the top) Phew! That was close. Look! It's Murdoch. *Toby: Oh, good! Here he comes with the key! *James: Come on, hurry up! *Murdoch: Here's the key! *Hercules: Well, thanks to Murdoch, James and Toby have made a success in escaping. Now Murdoch can tie Diesel 10 up, while Toby and James climb down, and take Emily home, with a big surprise for Happy Valley. But wait, Murdoch will make carefully sure that Toby and James bring Emily to safety, or else Diesel 10 wakes up. *Lillie Lightship: Oh no! *Murdoch: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! *James and Toby: Run away! *Emily: Let's get going! *Diesel 10: Come back here! Come back here! (Diesel 10 tries to eat Murdoch, but misses, and fails) *Murdoch: You'll never take me alive! Missed me! Your blows are harmless! So long, Diesel 10! (slides down the slope, helps Emily, James, and Toby saw down the beanstalk, which breaks and forces Diesel 10 to fall) *Grampus: Look out! *Hercules: There goes Diesel 10! Down and down below! He lands onto a barge with a thud! *Diesel 10: (falls down as Murdoch, James, Toby, and Emily run for cover as Diesel 10 lands on the ground) Ouch! *Hercules: With special thanks to the help of the three engines, Emily has brought the magic world back to its normal self with, and all the engines and the tugboats have come back and will all live happily ever after. *Grampus: That sure was one wonderful story! (Ten Cents gulps and sobs with his head down) *Hercules: Is there something wrong, Ten Cents? *Lillie Lightship: Don't you like that story? *Ten Cents: (laughs and cheers up for a bit) I like that story, but what's happened to Diesel 10? It is difficult to say what has happened to him, and I hope he doesn't come here and scare us out of our skin. *Hercules: Look out! Here he comes! We'd better hide! *Diesel 10: Hello? Has anyone seen Murdoch, James, Toby, and Emily? Hello? Anyone? Oh, well, if nobody is here, I guess I'll go off and find them myself. (hums a tune to himself as he wanders away) *Thomas: And that's how the story goes. (sees Diesel 10 walk away as he picks a Hollywood hat and walks off to find the engines as the title at the ending says 'The End! An Andrew Smith Production Film') Gallery Fun and Fancy Free (Thomas Style).png Category:UbiSoftFan94